Dear Diary
by XxLost in DarknessxX
Summary: Peeta's diary about his love for Katniss. I got this idea from 's story Peeta Mellark, Facebook Stalker. Chapters are short, but I'll try to update alot.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story called Dear Diary. This story is based off of 's story Peeta Mellark, Facebook Stalker.**

_Dear Diary,_

_ I have bought you to pour my heart and soul about my love for Katniss without too many people knowing. Anyways, I'll tell you more about myself. I am 14. I have blond hair and piercing blue eyes (so I've been told). I have a 6 pack...of pudding. I'm working on my six pack though. I'm the baker's son. I have 2 brothers. I'm in love with Katniss Everdeen. Katniss is like, an exclusive person to be friends with. She's not very...open to the world. She mainly hangs out with Gale, Madge, or me. But she only hangs out with me when theirs no one else to talk to. Our family has a history. My dad, was best friends with Katniss's dad, and they still are. So we have dinners together, or picnics. We spend every Christmas together, considering both our parents were only children and our grandparents are dead, all we have is each other. Speaking of Christmas, it's 3 weeks from Christmas! Awesome right! Well, today at school was... okay. I got a B on my math quiz. And uhh, ya know the usual. I had lunch... I got detention for helping a friend push in another friend in to the girls bathroom... It was so worth it though! Well bye for now. We're having dinner with the Everdeens because today, Katniss's mom got a promotion. Lucky her! Tra-lala-lala._

_ -Peeta XOXO_

"Peeta, get down here!" My brother yelled.

"What!" I whined."

"We're leaving now!"

"Shi-zzzz." I'm not even dresses. I jumped into my black jeans. I pulled on a black button up vest over my white shirt. I ran down the stairs, but tripped another one of my stupid brother's traps and fell down the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_ Dinner was GREAT! I got the seat next to Katniss. She smelt like strawberries. That's my new scent from now on. I ust came from the store with Strawberry Cologne. Sexy right? Right. I know how to get a girl, trust me. BAI!_

_-Peeta XOXO_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_ Today in Literature class, we're learning about Shakespere so we're going to act out one of his plays for our whole semester literature grade. I'm auditioning for Romeo and Gale, as a prank, put Katniss's name for Juliet and erased her name for the lighting director and since Katniss's name isn't on anything else, she'll have to do a good job on her Juliet audition or else she won't get a part and will get a big fat F! Thank you Gale!_

_-Peeta XOXO  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Hey gaiz! For some reason, when I write In Love With A Fictional Character 7's name, it only shows 's. In Love With A Fictional Character 7's story "Peeta Mellark, Facebook Stalker" inspired me to write this story.

_Dear Diary,_

_I totally nailed Romeo Auditions today! We get results tomorrow. can't wait!_

_Love,_

_Peeta XOXO_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_My life is ruined! I know why Gale erased Katniss's name for Lighting Director and put it under Juliet instead... Gale was auditioning for Romeo! Gale is, like, my best friend! How could he betray me like that! Well, still, the joke's on him 'cause there were 3 people for Romeo. Me, Gale, and Jake Nutterbutter. Jake Nutterbutter is great at drama, a little too good at drama. Whenever he gets a role, he acts like that character until the play isn't showed anymore. I got the part... Romeo Understudy. Now all I have to do is "Accidentally" get him hurt._

_Love,_

_Peeta XOXO_

_P.S. Katniss did get the part of Juliet.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_The deed has been done. That's all I can say. :(_

_Love,_

_Peeta XOXO_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Today is our first rehearsal for Romeo and Juliet. So excited! (School girl giggle)_

_Lpve,_

_Peeta XOXO_

* * *

><p>"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art though Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if tough wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."<p>

"Should I listen to more or should I just talk to her now?"

"No, no Peeta," Mr. Ganick, our drama teacher, started, "It's 'Shall I hear more, Or shall I speak to this?"

"I beg to differ." I started.

"Take another look at your script."

I did as told. It turns out I was wrong, which barely ever happens! No one wrongs me, but me!


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Diary,_

_I tried to get my revenge at which totally worked, but then he figured out it was me so he made me understudy again! Now Gale has the part. Now I have to get rid of Gale, but he's one of my friends. Today, I was walking down the hall when Gale came up to me and he's all like, "In your face Mellark!" Then he made kissy faces at me. I swear that guy makes the wierdest jokes. I mean seriously, trying to kiss me! Just weird. Oh, well. It's for Katniss right. And she's SMOKIN'! Gale will understand._

_-Peeta XOXO_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I tried luring Gale into the meadow for a picnic, but then he said, and I quote, "Sorry, I'm not gay." He should be happy! Doesn't have anything to be happy about?_

_-Peeta XOXO_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary, <em>

_Today at school, Gale 'tripped' off the stage because of some 'invisible thread'. That guy comes up with the weirdest excuses. Oh, and guess what!1 more week until Christmas. We're having a secret Santa party at Delly Cartwright's house on Christmas Eve Eve! We picked the names of who we're Santa-ing, and I got... Jake Nutterbutter. I'll just get him a new comb._

_-Peeta XOXO_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I'm Peeta and I'm BACK! As Romeo anyway. It's going to be great!_

_-Peeta XOXO_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_2 more days until the party, and 4 more days until Christmas! So excited_

_-Peeta XOXO_

* * *

><p><em>Today's the day of the Party! So excited. Can't wait! I'm so excited I didn't even write Dear Diary at the beginning!<em>

_-Peeta XOXO_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_The party was AWESOME! I got a make-up box from my secret Santa! How did he know I needed more make-up... Um- for my brother. I put make-up on him when he sleeps- Um... yeah that will do.__ Anyway, Jake really liked his comb. He's so obsessed with himself._ _But he really is gorgeous. _

_-Peeta XOXO_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_It's Christmas Eve! Tonight my family is having dinner with Katniss's family! Yay! I still have some Christmas shopping to do. I already got Katniss's gift though, a bow! It's sort of shaped like a heart, and there's an arrow that goes with it! It's so cool! It's like a heart with an arrow going through it! Brilliant right! I know. I wonder what she got me. Did she get me make-up too? Not that I need it or anything. Oh, well. I'll just admit it. It's not like there's anybody else that's going to read it. It's my diary, it's not like it can talk back!_

_-Peeta XOXO_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for late updates. My family has a no computer on schooldays kind of policy. But every once in a while I go to the public library and use their internet.<strong>  
><em>


End file.
